Security systems are well known in the art, and come in a variety of configurations. In a basic configuration, a security system includes a sensor and a warning system so that when the sensor is triggered, the warning system is activated.
One of the drawbacks with conventional security systems is that they are well adapted to protect for instance the inside of a building, such as a house, factory, warehouse, etc. Such systems include infra-red detectors, motion sensors, contact switches, etc., connected to a central location. When one or more of the sensors is triggered, an alarm, either visual or audible or both, is activated in order to give the proper authorities the time to respond appropriately.
At times, objects to be protected are located outside a building. This is the case of trailers, snowmobiles, bicycles, for example, and other items which can be located outside of a building. In order to protect those items, either a sometimes prohibitively expensive perimeter security system must be installed, or motion sensors can be used. The disadvantage of motion sensors is that they are triggered not only by potential thieves, but also by animals, thereby giving off false alarms.